Projection systems are typically used to project fixed, predetermined images onto flat, static surfaces. When the surface being projected on is not flat, careful calibration may be required to account for the shape of the surface. Projecting images onto moving objects presents additional complications: moving the projector to track the motion of an object, as with a mobile spotlight, can be cumbersome. When multiple moving objects are involved, multiple projectors are also required, each of which may be required to move independently of the others to track its assigned object.
In addition to the obstacles involved in enabling projection equipment to follow moving objects, the images projected onto those moving objects may still appear distorted. Relative motion between projectors and target objects therefore renders accurate projection difficult to achieve.